


Little Talks

by MsBluebell



Series: In The Theater [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Bad Parenting, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Manipulation, Gaslighting, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Canon, The Lost Incident (Yu-Gi-Oh), Trans Fujiki Yuusaku, accidental misgendering, mentioned violence against children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsBluebell/pseuds/MsBluebell
Summary: Yusaku and his mother have a talk.(Or, Yusaku and the experience with his mother's A+ parenting.)
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku & Queen, Fujiki Yuusaku & Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Series: In The Theater [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782010
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	Little Talks

Time was something that Yusaku had forgotten in the white room, but he knows that there was a long period between him hoping someone would come for him and realizing no one would ever find him.

When he first woke up he’d hoped that maybe his grandfather would realize he was gone and have called the police. It’s what he expects his grandfather to do, because Yusaku has never missed being home on time for dinner before, and his grandfather is responsible and smart and wise. So for the first few changes between lights on and lights off he’s hopeful. He thinks that any day now someone will figure out where he is, that they’ll find him, and the police will come in and knock down these walls and he can go home and huge his grandfather, and sleep in his bed, and eat yummy food that fills his tummy and never, ever, leave his house ever again. And he promises himself that, when that happens, he’ll be the best kid ever. He’ll study, and do all his homework, and eat the foods he doesn’t like that his grandfather swears is good for him, and he’ll do more chores. He’ll be the best kid ever, just as soon as he’s free.

But he’s lost count of the time between lights out and waking up a long time ago, his body too tired to remember how many times the lights have turned. There are more important things on his mind than how many maybe-days have passed. Things like what cards should go in his deck today, and what strategies would be best, and how many turns he could make it before he was able to pull out his best combo, and how likely it was he’d get the cards he needed with what’s in his deck right now. And then he has to think about how many times he has to win to get enough food to fill his tummy today.

There’s no choice but to duel, because if he doesn’t he’ll be punished anyway. And if he doesn’t win he’ll be punished. And then there will be no food. So he can’t just sit and wait for someone else to find him. He has to stand up and play. He has to plan, and think, and he doesn’t have much time to do anything else because even doing those things is getting harder and harder every time he puts the headset on. 

The more he wins, the harder the duels become. And the more he loses the more unbearable the pain from his punishments become. And he’s failing more and more often now, even though he’s better at dueling now than he thinks he’s ever been. Because the VR is better too, and he’s so hungry that his brain gets fuzzy when he tries to plan, and the pain is so bad that sometimes he can’t think because he’s trying so hard to clench his teeth shut and play through endless agony. 

If there’s anyone outside the walls then they either didn’t want to help him or they couldn’t. He’s not sure, and he doesn’t think about it after the first few cycles of lights. And, somewhere along the way, he stopped hoping that someone would help at all. There wasn’t time, and all he had was himself, and that’s all he could depend on. He has to survive, and he’s the only one that can make sure that happens because no one else is there and no one else is ever coming. 

So he fights through the hunger, and the fuzzy thoughts, and the pain. He stands up on bones that scream at him, with arms that weigh too much, and skin that feels like it’s being pulled off of him with millions of little knives, because that’s all he can do.

And then, after a long time just trying to survive, he forgot why he ever thought someone was coming in the first place. And even a long time after the police did find him, and he and the other five kids have been rescued, it’s a scar that doesn’t quite leave him. The loneliness, that is. And the helpless fear, and the realization of just how much he’ll have to depend on himself and himself alone.

Nothing would ever be as terrible as the white room, but being alone with his mother for the first time becomes a close second. 

It’s not in the hospital, like someone would expect. No, the nurses never seemed to want to leave him alone when his mother came to visit. They were always lingering in the background or outside the window, next to the always opened door. They always seemed to have to do their check-ups and rounds when mother was there. And sometimes they would be bold enough to just stand there and do nothing while his mother studied him over the rim of her sunglasses. He doesn’t think that the nurses do that for the other kids and their families, and it only makes him all the more aware of how uncomfortable he is around the rich lady claiming to be his mother. 

So he’s never actually been alone with his mother before the ride away from the hospital, but even then there had been the comfort of a driver in the front seat to take the sting of her presence off of him. 

No, his first time really being alone with his mother was two months after she dropped him off at the wellness center she’d picked for him.

He wasn’t sure how often he was supposed to see her. When he moved in she just sort of dropped him off at the front gate of the building, not even getting out of the car when they rolled up. The nurse that waited for him just held up a clipboard for his mother to sign from her rolled down window, and she told him that she was expecting to hear progress with his recovery when she saw him next. Then she was gone, the window rolling up and Yusaku staring after her limo as it disappeared past a curve. He hadn’t even known how long it would be until he saw her again, or what she was expecting when she visited other than “better”, but he hadn’t felt as sad as he thought he would that she left him behind without even saying goodbye. He knows he should, because she’s his mother, but he also feels scared every time he looks at her, and it only makes him wonder how someone he sort of remembers being as loving as he thinks his grandfather raised someone like her.

He hadn’t expected to see her so soon.

A part of him hadn’t expected to ever actually see her again.

But here she is, sitting across from him on the visitor’s seat. She sits on the huge leather chair like it might actually be a throne, one leg crossed over the other, hands resting on her knees. Her blue and green hair cut sharp, and dangly earrings spinning even though she’s so still she looks like a doll. A doll dressed in short-shorts and a bra with a jacket.

Yusaku is sat across from her, on one of the long leather couches in the private visiting rooms, trying to stare at the dozens of fancy books and decorations they have on the shelves to make the room feel less empty. But his eyes always fall back to his mother eventually, because it’s hard not to look at her. It’s like her superpower is to make people see her, make herself the most important and interesting thing here, even when the only other person really doesn’t want to notice her. 

“I’ve spoken to your teacher and therapist.” Her voice is so even that Yusaku can’t even tell if this is going to be a good or bad talk, “They’ve said your recovery was slow going.”

His fingers tighten against the leather of the couch, the shame and disappointment eating him alive. He knows he’s not getting better fast enough, even though his teacher and therapist and all the nurses said he couldn’t expect everything to just go away so soon. Not when he was tormented for half a year. They even said there are some things that he can’t expect to ever get better, and he shouldn’t try to force himself, and he should let things heal with time and a little hard work and medicine and such.

Still, he expected to be a least a little bit better. But it feels like everything is the same since he got here. He still has nightmares every night, and he still can’t taste food, and it’s still hard to get up in the mornings even when he reminds himself of his three reasons to live every single day. His body still hurts sometimes, even though he hasn’t been punished since he escaped the room, and other times he overeats food because he’s scared he won’t get more, and he gets sick from it. And other times he can’t eat anything at all.

And none of that is as bad as the fear that never goes away, or the happiness that never returns. 

“I’m sorry.” He mutters, and it’s as exhausting as all the other words he speaks. Because even after a few months outside the white room he still can’t talk much without running out of energy. “I’m trying, but it’s slow.”

“Well, try to be faster.” His mother taps her finger against her knee, the nailpolish so shiny in the light it hurts to look at. “You can’t spend the rest of your life here, you know. There are other children that need the attention.”

Yusaku flinches at her words, from the harsh way she says them, because it hurts to hear them from her. He knows she’s right, but it doesn’t keep the shame from bubbling under his skin. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, just do better.” She tells him bluntly. She doesn’t even sound angry, but he still can’t help but flinch. He thinks she notices, because she only sighs, speaking again, sounding a little annoyed this time, “What’s even the problem here? Tell me the truth. Why do you think you’re not getting better? What’s holding you back?”

Fear is something that Yusaku knows very well now, so he can tell what the cold feeling stabbing all over his insides is almost immediately. He swallows a thick lump in his throat, trying to ignore feeling like the room is shrinking. “I...it’s just…”

“Don’t ever stutter again.” His mother tells him evenly, “Now explain.”

“I…” He takes a breath, trying to find the right words before he speaks. He has to, because his mother’s eyes are on him, like a shark or something. Or maybe a cat. He doesn’t know, all he knows is that he doesn’t want to disappoint her. “...my friend is still there.”

“Ah.” She nods, and he wishes he could see anything in her face change, but he can’t. “The boy you’ve been claiming was there.”

“They didn’t find him.” Yusaku grabs his knees, trying to keep them from shaking. “And I...I can’t be happy knowing he’s not okay.”

His mother clicked her tongue loudly, the sound filling the empty room and echoing in his ears. It was simple, quick, but it filled him with so much shame he thinks he could be drowning in it. Her shades fall down her nose a bit, and her blue eyes peer at him as she speaks again, “Did it ever occur to you that, maybe, this boy doesn’t really exist?”

“What?” He jerks, green eyes coming to meet hers. That doesn’t make any sense, of course his special person existed, Yusaku remembers him. He remembers meeting him. And maybe he can’t remember his name, or how they got taken, or what they were doing before, but he remembers. “No, I saw him. I _heard_ him.”

“No, you think you heard him.” She takes off her sunglasses, idly waving them. “Tell me, did you ever actually see this boy while you were being held in that facility.” 

Yusaku frowns, not liking the way his tummy feels when he thinks of the answer, “No…”

“Because he wasn’t really there.” His mother nods, snapping her sunglasses closed. Her blue eyes met his green ones, looking very unkind as she explained, “Everyone is too cowardly to tell you, but you made up that the boy was there.”

“Made him up?” Yusaku frowns, tummy twisting. 

“That’s right.” His mother nods, holding the end of those sunglasses to her purple lips. He thinks maybe she’s going to chew on them, but she doesn’t, just holding them there for whatever reason. “You were alone, and scared, and about to die. So your brain tricked you into thinking you had a friend there. There is no boy, and there never was.”

Chewing on ice would have been less cold and painful than the feelings inside Yusaku right now. He clutched his knees, looking down to hide the tears that were trying to build in his eyes. He didn’t want his mother to see them, even though she can probably already tell. Because she kind of seems like she knows everything. “No, I remember…”

“Again, that was your mind making things up because you were sick and scared.” His mother speaks sharply. “The mind is a funny thing, and it will do whatever it takes to survive. So your brain made up a boy to encourage you to keep going, and now you think you remember a boy that never existed.”

“But…” Yusaku shook his head, because that just didn’t seem right. How could he make up his friend? He remembers, he remembers… “I remember him from before...we were together before I woke up in the white room. He’s real.”

His mother made another annoyed sound, fed up with his resistance. “Yuno, even if this boy existed, he wasn’t with you in the facility. There were only six rooms, and six children, and even if he’d gotten out of his room there was no way he would have been healthy enough to speak to you.”

Yusaku’s bites his lip, upset for a lot of different reasons, and not brave enough to defend himself from all of them. He risks a glance upward, but finds himself freezing when he meets his mother’s eyes again. Because he’s never seen eyes so cold before. Not ever.

“You want to know what I think?” And the way she says it isn’t like she’s really asking at all. She leans forward just a little bit, and Yusaku feels like he’s in danger, like his mother is going to swallow him whole and spit out his bones. 

“...what?” He asked anyway, because not playing along felt a lot more dangerous. He knows what it’s like to refuse to play the game when someone more powerful wanted you to. He has the scars spread fern-like across his body to prove it.

“I think you knew you were too weak to survive on your own, so you made up an encounter with your imaginary friend to keep you going.” His mother tapped her knee, polished nails shining. “You were too weak to make it on your own, so you made up a reason to keep going.”

“Weak?” His voice was a lot smaller than he wanted. He didn’t want to show any weakness to his mother, but he knows he already failed. And the shame is more than he can handle, drowning him even though he’s safe on this couch. Or as safe as he can be when he’s alone with his mother. 

“That’s right.” His mother nodded, leaning back against her seat. “You knew you couldn’t survive the situation you’d gotten yourself into, so your mind made up a reason for you to keep going when basic survival wasn’t enough.”

Something snake-like bit into Yusaku’s heart, spreading a painful cold that froze so much he burned from the inside-out. It became hard to breathe, and his throat hurt from the effort of trying to swallow down the tears that desperately wanted to build in his eyes, “I...got myself into it?”

“Of course.” His mother flicked her glasses back open, perching them on the bridge of her nose and hiding her eyes again. Yusaku appreciated it, if only because with the sunglasses on the weight of her staring didn’t hurt as much. But even with them shielding him, the cold still burned, and only got worse as his mother spoke, “It’s clearly your own fault you ended up in that situation in the first place. And I suppose mine and your grandfather’s to some extent.”

His…

It was his…

“My fault?” He’s voice was all broken and cracked, and he knows that he can’t hold back the tears anymore, so he looks at his knees again, trying to hide.  
  


“Of course.” His mother spoke, and there was a bit of a softer edge to her now, like she was trying to be mom-like, but she was just too frightening to ever truly be a mom. “I should have known something like this would happen. My father was...a good man. A kind and gentle man. He believed in the best in people, and that they all deserved a chance at life, or redemption, or trust. It’s something that he clearly taught you.”

Yuskau sniffed, body somehow freezing and trembling at the same time, fingers digging painfully in his knees. For a moment, he wished he could remember more about his grandfather than vague images and half broken memories. He wishes he could remember, wholly, why he loved the man so, so, so much. He can guess from his mother’s words how wonderful he was, and hearing her talk about him like that only makes this feeling worse. “How is all of that bad?”

“The fact you even have to ask that is proof enough that he raised you to be just like him.” His mother sounded somehow fond and disappointed at the same time. “He raised you so well that you’re trying to be like that even when you don’t remember anything about him.”

Was that bad? Yusaku doesn’t think so. There’s nothing wrong with being a good person. That’s why it’s good. Because people were supposed to be good. They were supposed to help and love one another. And yes, there’s bad people in the world, he knows that better than anyone. But there’s a difference between knowing there’s bad people in the world and treating everyone ever like they’re bad people. There’s a difference between knowing bad and being bad. That’s what Yusaku thinks. 

The world can’t be all bad when there’s so many people trying to help him get better. 

“How is that bad?” Yusaku asks, because he’s trying to understand how it can be wrong. 

“Being kind is all well and good.” His mother waved a hand, like she was swatting at something annoying, “But trust is inherently a mistake. Look at what it’s done to you.”

“Me?” He looks up, biting his lip.

“You.” She nods, tapping the edge of her sunglasses. “You trusted a complete stranger and ended up kidnapped for it.”

The jolt that went through Yusaku’s body wasn’t as painful as the punishments back in the white room, but it was close. It hurt his heart just as bad either way. He didn’t cry, but he thought that he would have if his mother didn’t have her viper eyes on him behind her glasses. 

His mother didn’t wait for him to speak, choosing to continue scolding him for his wrongs, “I expected your grandfather to at least teach you well enough not to run off with strangers, but you supposedly ran off with a boy you just met to his home and you expected nothing bad to happen? Foolish is the least of what can be said of your actions.”

Yusaku couldn’t even speak past the lump in his throat, or the pain in his chest. He wants to. He wants to tell her that he would never trust a strange adult, and that his special person would never hurt him, and that his grandfather raised him great, and that he didn’t know what was going to happen, or why. But he can’t. He just can’t. 

And his mother doesn’t wait for him to, “I cannot believe you went to a complete stranger’s home and expected it to go well. You have no one to blame for what happened to you but yourself.”

“No…” His whole chest felt painful. “No…”

“Yes.” His mother nodded, kicking her leg just a bit, “That’s what happens when you blindly trust complete strangers. Next time, try to think before you blindly run off and get yourself kidnapped.”

He couldn’t look at her, between the pain and the shame he can’t manage it. There’s an ugly something twisting inside him, that cold snake with it’s cold bites trying to escape through his skin and not finding a way out, so it’s biting everything and leaving him hurt all over. “He’s my friend…”

“If this boy existed, which I doubt, then at best he accidentally kidnapped you and at worse he’s a coping mechanism because you ran off and got yourself kidnapped.” His mother is annoyed again, tired of his defiance. “Yuno, you’re not going to get better if you don’t face the facts. There was no reason you were kidnapped except that you were running around outside by yourself and talking to strangers. Something you shouldn’t have been doing, and something your grandfather was foolish enough to think you wouldn’t do.”

He wants to get better, but this doesn’t feel right. It feels icky, and bad. And it leaves him feeling guilty, and it’s probably because she’s not all the way wrong. He doesn’t think his special person was made up, or that he tried to hurt Yusaku because otherwise why would he save him with his encouragement? But he’s starting to think maybe...maybe...they wouldn’t have been kidnapped if maybe they just went to the park to play.

He wishes he remembered what happened after meeting his special person, but he doesn’t. 

“It was the people that took us.” Yusaku tries to defend weakly, kicking his little legs just to try and keep them from tingling. “They were the ones that were wrong.”

“Maybe.” His mother nods, tapping her fingers again, “But they would have never have gotten you in the first place if you hadn’t run off without telling your grandfather. And you know what happened? He died. His heart gave out from the stress because he didn’t know what happened to you.”

The guilt devours Yusaku whole, and the tears build up in his eyes, “I-I didn’t…”

“I know you didn’t mean to.” His mother finishes for him, voice still in that weird place where she’s disappointed and fond at the same time. “But that’s what happened. That’s why you can’t run off. Your grandfather died never knowing what happened to you.”

“I-I…” He can’t keep the tears back anymore, the water spilling from his eyes and down his cheeks, “ _I’m sorry_.”

“I know.” His mother tells him, and it’s the first time her voice has tried for kind since they’ve met. She takes off her sunglasses again, pursing her lips and looking him up and down. “But that’s not going to bring him back, Yuno.”

Yusaku sniffs, unable to say anything. All he can do is sit here and try to hold back the tears.

“You owe it to him to try and get better.” His mother tells him, finally leaning all the way back against her seat and finishing her point. “So try harder to accept what happened and move on.”

“How?” His voice is cracked, and everything hurts, and his body is shaking. How is he supposed to get better? She won’t let him take medicine, and he still can’t taste food, and he can’t speak right anymore, and everything is too much. “How can I get better when they’re still out there?” 

His mother clicked her tongue again, snapping her sunglasses back on, “Haven’t I told you before not to worry about that? Mommy will handle it.”

Mommy. That’s the first time she’s ever used a nickname on herself. She always calls herself Queen, even though that’s just her name at her big business place. He doesn’t even know what her real name is. And now she’s calling herself mommy. 

“How?” He fidgets, “How do you know they won’t get me?”

“Because mommy will do everything she can to protect you.” She told him, folding her hands over her knee again. “So long as you’re good and you listen, you’ll be safe. So don’t run off and put yourself in a position to be kidnapped again, follow my rules, and you’ll stay safe. Mommy will make sure the ones who took you are...properly punished and you’ll never have to worry about them again. Okay?”

No, it wasn’t okay. Because Yusaku didn’t feel comfortable around his mother, and he didn’t trust her. Because he knew more than anyone that there were bad people in this world, and he can’t help feeling like she was one of them; like she wanted him for something that he just didn’t know yet. And he may only be six, almost seven, but he knows enough about bad people to know when they’re trying to sell him something bad while trying to make it sound good.

And, more importantly, he couldn’t just let her handle it anyway. Because he still has two of his three reasons to fulfill.

_One, get out of the white room alive._

_Two, find out who did this and get revenge._

_Three, save the person who saved me._

“I can’t.” Yusaku sniffs, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. His three things gave him a bit of courage and determination even in the face of all this guilt and fear. “I have to find him.”

His mother gives a long, annoyed, sigh. She looks up to the roof, and Yusaku wonders if she’s praying for patience, but then finds himself thinking that she doesn’t seem like the kind of woman to pray at all. “Alright, say your boy exists, and that he’s in your kidnapper’s hands. What are you going to do about it?”

There was a jolt in him again. He hadn’t actually ever thought about how he was going to get revenge and save his special person. “I…”

“You couldn’t even win all your duels.” She cut him off, pointing at his neck where the beginnings of his scaring could be seen under his shirt collar. “You were too weak to even last through their tests without taking damage, you couldn’t even make it on your own without this supposed boy’s voice to help you. So how, exactly, are you going to find these people and rescue this boy?”

Yusaku trembled beneath his mother’s gaze. “I-I-”

“You can’t, because you can’t even get better.” His mother cut him off, clicking her tongue again. “You’re still having nightmares. You still can’t stand being touched. You can’t even stop flinching when people approach, and you think you’re going to save this boy?”

Yusaku couldn’t even move, much less defend himself from the weight of his mother’s assault. So he just sat there, trembling.

“You’re too weak.” His mother finished, pursing her purple painted lips again, flicking a strand of blue and green hair. “You can’t even help yourself, much less this boy. So get these ideas out of your head and focus on moving on so you can live your actual life, Yuno.”

All Yusaku could do was keep staring at her, giving a shaky nod to show her he understood.

“Good, glad we got that out of the way.” She relaxes, smiling for the first time...since he’s met her. “So you stop worrying about these ideas of finding people that don’t exist and let mommy and her work handle finding the people that did this to you. I promise, they’ll regret it. You just focus on trying to live a...normal life. Mommy will give you everything you need, so don’t you worry, okay?”

There is nothing that is okay. But he gives a shaky nod anyway, whispering a small, “Okay.”

“Good, good.” His mother nods, pulling a phone out of her pocket and looking at the screen, “I’m glad we were able to have this talk. Maybe now you’ll start making progress.”

He doesn’t see how. He feels worse than ever. He feels helpless, like he’s trapped. In one corner there are his kidnappers and the fact that his mother is right, he’s too weak to fight them. In the other corner is his mother, and the things she wants with him that she won’t say. And he can’t trust his mother, and he’s scared of his kidnapper, but he’s trapped between both and he doesn’t know what to do. And he feels himself sinking, fear bubbling inside him, and frustration leaving him angry at everyone. At the people, at his mother, at himself. Because she’s right. He is weak. He was too weak in the white room, and he’s too weak now. 

He can’t get revenge if he’s _weak_.

He can’t save his special person if he isn’t strong enough to fight them.

So he has to get stronger, and to do that he has to try to get better. He has to stop letting the nightmares win, and he has to stop being scared. 

“I have to go.” His mother stands up, and it’s fancy the way she does it, like she’s a model. She’s on her cellphone, and her thumbs are flying over the screen, and she doesn’t even glance back at him as she walks away, “I’ll be back to visit soon, so work hard and get better. Mommy loves you honey.”

It’s a lie and Yusaku knows it, but he nods anyway, muttering his quiet goodbyes to her as she walks out of the room, her heels click, click, clicking off the walls as she walks. He watches her go, fingers still digging in his knees even after the sound of her clicking heels is long gone. He thought he’d be relieved when she was gone, but he can still feel her here, like his kidnappers, a heavy pressure on his lungs.

He doesn’t move for a long time, trying to catch his breath again. But it hurts to try, and when the air touches his lungs it feels too cold, and too stabby. So he has to take a long, long, time to just try and figure out how to breath again. Then he realizes that the colors in the room are too bright again, and his skin itches, so he has to lie down and close his eyes and try to forget.

And so he thinks.

How does he get stronger? 

The only thing he’s really good at right now is duel monsters, and that’s something he only got good at with a lot of pain. He doesn’t want to touch the game if he can get away with it, so maybe there’s another way? 

_Three things._

One, he has to find a way to get stronger so he can both find a way to figure out who his kidnappers are and then take them down and get revenge. Two, in order to get stronger and get revenge, he was going to have to get better. Which means he has to get control of his nightmares and his food thingy and all the sensory stuff and even his fears. Three, he has to find a way to do all of this without his mother knowing. 

He’ll have to think of something, because he knows that he can’t depend on his mother. Whatever Queen was, whoever she was, it wasn’t a good mama. That much is obvious to him. However, she’s not wrong about a lot of things, and he should take a lot of her advice. Because, like it or not, she had been right about him being too weak, and that means she was probably also right about him getting kidnapped.

Maybe if he had been stronger his special person and him wouldn’t have been taken in the first place. The thought is a bad one, one he thinks his therapist wouldn’t like. But his therapist doesn’t like a lot of things, like that he won’t tell his mother about being a boy. But then again, she doesn’t know that his mother can’t be trusted. 

He’ll have to figure this out all on his own then, but that’s okay, he’s gotten used to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I'm coming in with my unwanted headcanon of Queen being Yusaku's mother and making his life miserable. Why? Because apparently he hasn't suffered enough. So I decided to write something that would explore just what kind of mother Queen would be. 
> 
> Unsurprisingly, not a good one. 
> 
> Believe it or not, she does have a bit of fondness for her "daughter" here, but not enough to not be an emotionally manipulative and gaslighting abuser trying to keep one of the victims close to her and emotionally dependent on her. 
> 
> Unfortunately for her, Yusaku was both raised by his grandfather too well, and is a strong and smart little kid on his own regardless. All she ended up doing was damaging him more while also fueling his determination. So, really, all her damaging methods to maintain control, like denying him medication, turned out ultimately counter productive.


End file.
